Family First
by michellewritesfics
Summary: Sam is always priority number one to Dean whenever it comes to saving. Even if Dean has to risk his life. Set during The End. Oneshot.


It was always him. Always him. Why?

Why the hell not?

Because he was his brother.

No matter what, Sam was Dean's brother. Blood brother. Not like Castiel. Castiel was just a guy - or well, angel - that became friends with the Winchesters and Dean accepted him as some kind of brother. A weird kind of brother, that is.

Still.

This was Sam. Sam's only blood relative. He had known Sam his entire life. They've shared secrets, advice, and so much more together.

It was always Sam. He would always save him no matter what. He would always try to bring his younger brother back on track; back to the right place. Where Dean was.

Dean stalked among the open field, half-hoping that the man he was tracking down wouldn't see him, half-dreading that he had actually gone with this plan. And then, with a quick jerk of the head, he met his gaze. Green, cold eyes met hazel, sinister ones. It didn't faze him. Though, he wasn't used to it. Seeing him. Like _this_. It had been too long.

Thoughts raced around his head and he couldn't find one to latch onto. He couldn't muster up anything and Dean just stared at the man in the white attire. And through all the nonsense and the intensity of everything, Dean found solace. He found peace. Dean could finally save Sam. Save him from Lucifer's grasp.

Even if Dean had changed harshly through the years, he always found some spark. Some kind of hope in anything and everything. He was still the same man from years before. Still the same man that would do the righteous thing. Still the same man that would fight even if it would cost him his life. Still the same man that would listen to the bad things about him instead of the good things. Still the same man that would love his brother; love his Sam.

In the midst of everything - which was the exchange of looks - Dean heard something crawl into his eardrums. His name. Blinking once, the level-headed hunter hissed, "Lucifer."

"Dean."

Again. Repeating in his head. It was Sam's voice, but not Sam. It was just Lucifer. Sam was… hell, he didn't know where Sam was. He wasn't sure if Sam was still alive. But he was suppose to do something here. He was suppose to kill Lucifer. Kill the Devil. Or at least, that's what he thought he was going to do. Over the course of stalking Lucifer, Dean realized that he didn't just want to kill the Devil. He wanted to save Sam. But how?

Hell, he figured he would wing it. Not the best strategy, but it was something. Besides, if he died… well, he's dead. What else would that matter? At least he gave it a try.

Sliding his hand back behind him, Dean quickly seized hold of the pistol that was stuffed in his back jeans pocket and whipped it, the gun's nose facing Lucifer. He heard the Devil tut at him and Dean let out a scowl. "What?"

"You really think you can kill me with that?" Lucifer, still residing in Sam's body, took a step forward Dean. He stopped and saw Dean stand his ground. And so, Lucifer took another step closer to the hunter. Dean didn't budge. And again. And again. And again. Until the gun was touching Lucifer's vessel. Right at his chest. "You can't kill me, Dean. It won't work. It won't ever work. Do you know why?" He paused, letting his conversational partner answer.

"No. I don't know why."

Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course you wouldn't know. It's so simple. It's because you can't kill me. I'll always be invincible toward you. Toward these… humans. Pesky apes."

Dean closed his eyes, just for a brief moment, and before he knew it, he heard a gunshot. Opening his eyes, he didn't see Lucifer in his sight anymore. Dean figured that he had pulled the trigger out of reflex and turned his head, but when he did, Dean was forced onto the ground. The impact of his body slamming against the green field caused him to cough up the air that was stored in his lungs. The gun was knocked out of his hand when he fell. He couldn't reach it. Something restricted his ability to. Lucifer's foot on his wrist.

Groaning, Dean darted his eyes up, a chopped view of Lucifer appearing. "Bitch," he muttered with detest.

"Jerk."

Unbelievable. No way. It couldn't be. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Lucifer - no, _Sam _- saying it? Saying that one word?

The easily defeated Dean kept his eyes on Lucifer. He heard Sam. Not Lucifer. It didn't have that Lucifer-esque tone in it. Not one to appear almighty or superior, but out of sincere love. He heard it. He knew he heard it. He refused to believe anything else. It was Sam. It was his brother that said it. Not Lucifer. Just… Sam.

Something hit his face. Something small. Like a bug on his cheek and that's what Dean thought had landed on him, but it wasn't. He shifted his eyes from Lucifer momentarily to investigate the sky. Darkness rolled in. The clouds were getting darker and grew bulkier as it passed by. The booming sound of thunder was heard in the distance. A storm was coming.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. Instead, he closed his eyes. The weight from his wrist lifted. The green-eyed hunter heard the gun being knocked away. Lucifer had kicked the weapon away from his reach. What a bitch.

Just for a moment, he thought he was going to be okay. Dean started to get up but the weight that was on his wrist was translated to his neck. Lucifer's foot was on his neck. The weight crushed him. Was Lucifer actually intending to kill him this way? It wasn't a bit of a heroic death, he guessed. Dean would die by getting his neck crushed by Lucifer's goddamn foot. Horrible way to die. Such a shame.

But it didn't matter. He knew Sam was in there. He knew that there was still hope. And that was all he needed. Because he helped Sam. Sam surfaced through - even if just for a moment - to communicate with him right before he died. Dean Winchester invited death and this death? Well, it was a terrible one, but he guessed that it was all right. Because… Sam. Just Sam. Sam Winchester, his younger brother, the one who said the big 'yes' to Lucifer, was fighting his way through. It made him proud to be Sam's older brother.

Even if he lost, he still won. He would still have his brother. When everything crashed down on him, he found his solace. His peace. His silver lining. Sam Winchester. His brother. One of the two people he ever truly loved.

Opening his eyes, he saw something move in the distance. Something tall. It was a person. Someone so familiar yet so vague. Someone so young. Someone so optimistic and distressed at the same time. Someone so…

And that was it.

He heard one loud crack and blackness shrouded his vision immediately. That was it. Nothing else.

Lucifer brought his foot off from the dead Dean's nape and smirked. "Oh. Hello, Dean."


End file.
